Fall For You
by oshbbhpcy69
Summary: Jika Baekhyun menemukan orang yang jauh lebih berbahaya darinya, akankah ia melawannya atau terjatuh untuknya? CHANBAEK/Others


"Cairan apa itu?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika orang dihadapannya memandang was-was dirinya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengolesi tangannya dengan cairan yang mirip seperti lotion kecantikan.

"Oh Baekhyun, aku bertanya padamu." Ujarnya tak gentar.

"Ini adalah cairan penemuan Sehun asal kau tahu. Sebenarnya ini belum teruji, untuk itu akan aku uji cobakan sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun acuh, kemudian ia memasukkan botol cairan itu kembali ke tasnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau terlalu polos, Daehyun. Sebagai seseorang yang mengenal Kris, kau harusnya tahu untuk apa aku datang."

"Jangan bilang kau–"

"Tentu saja. Aku dibayar untuk itu. Kita memang teman lama, tapi untuk saat ini kau adalah targetku."

Baekhyun dengan cepat meraih pisau lipat yang berada disakunya, memainkannya dihadapan Daehyun membuat dokter bedah itu melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

Baekhyun menendang dada Daehyun membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Daehyun, menduduki perutnya. Daehyun sama sekali tak bergerak, Baekhyun menendang tepat di daerah kelemahannya karena ia pernah mengalami patah tulang rusuk yang kini membuatnya sangat terasa sakit.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada duniamu, Jung Daehyun."

Darah memancar tepat setelah Baekhyun mengarahkan pisau lipatnya dan memotong peredaran darah di leher Daehyun.

Baekhyun membuatnya sekarat dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FALL FOR YOU**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Baekhyun & Chanyeol**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Jika Baekhyun menemukan orang yang jauh lebih berbahaya darinya, akankah ia melawannya atau terjatuh untuknya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ada tangan yang mengelus pipinya. Membuat netranya memandang orang dihadapannnya dengan tatapan mengantuk.

Baekhyun terkikik geli ketika sosok itu ikut masuk ke dalam selimutnya, memeluknya.

"Apa kemarin berjalan sukses?" Tanyanya.

"Kau bertanya seolah meragukanku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana caramu membereskannya? Apa cairan dariku berguna?"

Baekhyun berdecih pelan ketika Sehun mencoba berfokus pada pertanyaannya, padahal ia sedang malas untuk mebicarakan masalah kemarin.

"Aku hanya menghilangkan jejak, seolah ia tak kedatangan tamu. Dan membuatnya seperti bunuh diri. Itu saja." Jelas Baekhyun sambil kembali menutup matanya. Sehun menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih dekat, mengelus surainya yang berwarna coklat.

"Apa polisi tidak curiga?"

"Tidak. Karena ku dengar Daehyun mengalami stress karena baru-baru ini ia mengalami kesalahan dalam operasi. Polisi meyakini itu sebagai motif ia bunuh diri."

"Anak pintar."

Baekhyun terkikik geli ketika adik-nya itu mengusakkan hidungnya ke lehernya, salah satu area sensitifnya dan Sehun sangat suka ketika Baekhyun melenguh pelan karenanya.

Sehun bersikap sangat lembut pada Baekhyun, berlaku seakan-akan ia kekasihnya. Ya, Baekhyun memaklumi itu karena kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja. Membuat Sehun berlaku lebih protektif dari sebelumnya.

Ini masih pukul sembilan pagi dan Sehun sudah gencar menggodanya. Usakkan lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman kecil. Bibir Sehun menelusuri leher sampai rahang Baekhyun. Dan ketika bibirnya hampir mencapai bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera menahannya.

"Hei, hei. Semakin hari kau semakin berani saja." Baekhyun menarik telinga Sehun membuat yang lebih muda memekik kesakitan.

"Karena Baekhyun Hyung milikku."

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau mengidap _brother-complex_. Oh Sehun, bagaimana aku bisa mempunyai kekasih jika kau terus berkeliaran disekitarku."

Sehun berpura-pura tak mendengar. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit jengah dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur masih dengan menarik telinga Sehun.

Sehun melepas paksa tarikan tangan Baekhyun, kemudian ia mendudukkan Baekhyun ke kursi di ruangan makan mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat punggung sang adik yang kini tengah sibuk membuat sarapan. Disini sangat terlihat bahwa seperti Sehun yang berlaku seolah ia seorang Hyung, padahal Baekhyun lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Sehun menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Sarapan yang dibuatnya sederhana, hanya roti bakar dan susu stroberi hangat untuk Baekhyun.

"Makanlah."

"Kau tidak makan?" Baekhyun meraih gelasnya dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau juga harus makan. Buka mulutmu."

Baekhyun meraih rotinya kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut Sehun yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan sambil mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau tampak murung sekali. Ada apa, Sehun?"

"Bolehkah aku mengatakannya padamu?"

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Aku akan pulang ke Seoul."

Gerakan mulut Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dan Sehun mengerti betul Baekhyun tak akan menanggapi pernyataannya. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku bosan berada di Vancouver. Mungkin aku harus berlibur beberapa hari ke Seoul. Kau mau ikut?" Bisik Sehun.

"Entahlah. kita lihat saja nanti, jika tidak ada pekerjaan aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu."

Sehun tersenyum. Baekhyun tak pernah menolak apapun permintaannya meskipun itu permintaan yang aneh dan sulit. Dengan meninggalnya kedua orang tua mereka dalam kecelakaan, membuat Baekhyun berusaha menjadi sosok pengganti mereka.

Sehun merupakan pria yang cerdas. Dengan otaknya ia mampu membuat suatu penemuan yang dapat membantu Baekhyun dalam pekerjaannya.

Mereka orang asli Korea namun sejak meninggalnya orang tua mereka dua tahun lalu, mereka berpindah dari satu Negara ke Negara lain. Membuatnya bahkan harus memalsukan data pribadinya dan bersikap seolah mereka orang lain.

Sehun pun pintar dalam mengendalikan komputer, membuatnya dengan mudah meretas data sistem kependudukan yang memudahkan mereka dalam menyamar.

Dan itu memudahkan Baekhyun dalam pekerjaannya.

Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Sehun berada di dalam mobil sambil memantau sebuah restoran dari kejauhan. Targetnya kali ini adalah seorang wanita bule yang bernama Joanne. Seorang pelacur kelas atas yang hanya menerima bayaran dengan sebuah mobil atau dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi. Dibalik statusnya sebagai seorang pelacur ia adalah seorang pengedar narkoba, namun narkoba yang diedarkannya bukanlah narkoba sungguhan.

Joanne dengan cerdasnya mencampur bahan obat-obatan yang memiliki efek seperti narkoba, dan menjualnya dengan harga sama tinggi.

Dengan kata lain ia adalah seorang penipu.

"Dia hanya seorang pelacur dan penipu. Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kudengar dia menjualnya pada Kris dengan harga yang tinggi, dan ketika di cek barang itu tak seperti yang ia inginkan. Kau seharusnya mencari tahu lebih jauh, jangan terlalu fokus pada kematiannya. Kau harus mencari informasi sebelum menerima pekerjaan." Jelas Sehun.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Sehun. Kau sudah paham rencanaku? Maafkan aku karena harus melibatkanmu."

Sehun mengangguk samar kemudian ia mengganti pakainnya. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan setelan jas dan kacamata berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sebuah tas jinjing berwarna senada. Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang kemarin ia cat menjadi pirang. Membuatnya nampak tampan dan mempesona.

Sehun dengan langkah tenang masuk ke dalam restoran yang dijanjikan. Matanya menelaah tiap inchi restoran, cukup mewah dan sepertinya termasuk restoran kelas atas.

Sehun dapat melihat seorang wanita berpostur tubuh tinggi yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke jalanan. Ia menggunakan dress tanpa lengan dengan panjang diatas lutut, membuat tubuh indahnya tercetak secara nyata. Dan Sehun mengakui bahwa tubuhnya sangat cantik.

"Selamat malam." Sehun menyapa wanita itu dengan Bahasa Inggris yang baik. Joanne membalikkan badannya, tersenyum nakal sambil memamerkan belahan dadanya secara tidak langsung. Benar-benar seperti seorang pelacur.

"Duduklah. Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku menyewa seorang pengacara yang sangat tampan. Dan eksotis."

Sehun tersenyum hambar ketika Joanne berbisik tepat di telinganya, meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di hadapannya. Sehun membuka kacamata hitamnya lalu merogoh sesuatu di sakunya, menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Joanne.

"Willy?" Gumamnya.

"Itu kartu namaku. Jadi, apa yang perlu kubantu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ah, sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi."

Wanita itu menyilangkan kakinya, membuat dressnya yang pendek memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Ia sedang mencoba menggoda Sehun.

"Restoran ini milikku. Seseorang ingin menuntut restoranku hanya karena makanan yang kutawarkan lebih tinggi dari restoran lain. Hanya itu, bisa kau mengatasinya?"

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. Menyimpan gelas dihadapan mereka berdua, dan menuangkan wine.

"Tentu. Itu hal yang mudah untukku."

"Berapa aku harus membayarmu agar tuntutan itu dicabut?"

"Kau tak perlu membayar sepeser pun. Kau tahu apa yang ku mau."

Sehun memberi seringaiannya pada Joanne, dan wanita itu paham betul apa yang Sehun mau. Suasana sepi restoran membuat Sehun tak mengkhawatirkan apapun. Ketika matanya melirik kearah tempat para pegawai, disana ia tak menemukan siapapun. Para pegawainya memberi privasi untuk pimpinannya.

Sehun membuka jasnya, menaikkan lengan kemejanya sampai sikut. Badannya ia condongkan kearah Joanne, tangan kirinya memandu Joanne agar berdiri kemudian beralih menarik pinggangnya, membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Tangan kirinya ia sibukkan untuk menggerayangi tubuh wanita itu, sementara jari tangan kanannya memutari mulut gelas milik Joanne.

Sehun akui tubuhnya merespon sangat bagus, apalagi ketika tubuh indah milik Joanne berpindah menghampirinya, membuat sesuatu dibawah sana terbangun apalagi dengan elusan lembut yang berasal dari tangan Joanne.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membuat si pelacur mendengus kesal kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau membuatku kecewa, Tuan Willy."

"Aku ada pekerjaan setelah ini. Kita bisa melanjutkannya besok."

Joanne mengerlingkan matanya kearah Sehun, meraih gelasnya dan meneguk wine-nya perlahan. Membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Belum genap satu menit, tubuh Joanne mengalami kejang. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar apalagi ketika Joanne terlihat seperti sangat kesakitan. Racun yang Sehun oleskan pada mulut gelas miliknya ternyata berefek sangat cepat lebih dari perkiraannya.

Dan ketika Joanne terkapar di lantai, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya serta kembali memakai kacamata dan jasnya. Bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Kau terlalu cepat untuk bersenang diri, Oh Sehun."

Ketika Sehun berbalik untuk pergi, ia dapat merasakan mulut pistol yang menekan kepala belakangnya.

"Kau belum mati?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau menggunakan identitas orang lain untuk membunuhku. Dan juga kau mengoleskan racun pada gelasku. Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Joanne semakin menodongkan mulut pistolnya pada kepala Sehun. Apalagi dengan bungkamnya Sehun membuat wanita itu menggeram kesal.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu."

Pelatuk ditarik dan,

 _ **DORRR**_

Satu tembakan melesat menembus kepala seseorang.

"Ya, kau terlalu cepat bersenang diri."

Sehun tertawa ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri di belakang Joanne, dan menembaknya tepat di kepalanya.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini. Para pegawai pasti akan kemari karena keributan ini." Ujar Sehun.

"Baiklah."

Sehun dan Baekhyun pun berjalan dengan tergesa keluar dari restoran tersebut, menaiki kembali mobilnya. Dan berkendara seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau bercumbu dengannya." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang masih berfokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Apa kau cemburu pada pelacur itu?" Goda Sehun.

"Aku melarangmu untuk menyentuhku lagi, selamanya."

"Jangan lakukan itu padaku, Hyung."

Setidaknya misi untuk membunuh pelacur itu dengan memberinya racun cukup berhasil. Samar-samar mereka dapat mendengar sirine polisi yang mendekat, dan mereka bersikap acuh ketika berpapasan dengan mobil polisi.

Mereka sudah terbiasa untuk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menunggu di dalam mobil sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah mewah dan megah. Itu adalah rumah pimpinannya. Seorang pria muda berdarah China-Canada yang telah mempekerjakannya selama ini.

Kris, atau Baekhyun memanggilnya Wu Yifan. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui nama asli Kris. Bahkan semua orang yang bekerja pada Kris tak mengetahui nama aslinya. Kris sudah mempercayai Baekhyun.

Ia adalah kaki tangannya.

Tugas Baekhyun adalah membunuh siapapun yang mengganggu Kris, baik itu pria atau wanita, tua atau muda, tak menjadi masalah. Sebut saja ia pembunuh berdarah dingin, bahkan Daehyun yang berstatus sebagai temannya pun ia bunuh karena perintah langsung dari Kris.

"Kau berhasil membunuhnya?" Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Kris ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya.

"Tentu."

Kris menyodorkan amplop coklat di hadapan Baekhyun, dan mau tak mau Baekhyun menariknya.

"Itu adalah bayaranmu untuk dokter gila dan pelacur itu. Bayarannya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kau harus bersenang-senang."

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih. Aku pamit."

Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk pada Kris, dan baru saja ia akan membalikkan badannya, Kris menahannya. "Tunggu, Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

"Pastikan kau menghadapku satu bulan dari sekarang. Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan terakhir."

"Pekerjaan terakhir? Maksudmu?" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Matanya bersibobrok dengan manik mata milik Baekhyun. Membuat Kris tersenyum padanya, ia telah mengagumi mata sipit itu sejak lama.

"Aku tahu kau ingin berhenti sebagai seorang pembunuh. Maka dari itu, jalani misi terakhir dariku dan kau akan aku tempatkan di perusahaanku di Jepang, sebagai kepala pimpinan. Anggap saja itu ucapan terimakasihku untukmu." Jelas Kris.

"Baiklah."

"Waktu satu bulan, kau akan pergunakan untuk apa? Mau liburan bersamaku, mungkin ke Hawaii?"

Kris melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun, membuat jarak wajahnya dan wajah miliknya hanya berkisar beberapa senti aja.

"Aku akan pergi ke Korea, bersama Sehun. Aku pergi."

Kris berdecih pelan, ia serasa ditolak oleh sosok Baekhyun. Dan ketika punggung Baekhyun perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu ruangannya, ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah Baekhyun dan Sehun berada. Di sebuah _Strip Clubs_. Untuk bersenang-senang, tepatnya untuk menghambiskan uang yang baru saja Baekhyun terima.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis ketika Sehun sudah mulai bersenang-senang disana, bersama para wanita tentunya. Baekhyun tak habis pikir ketika Sehun kini sedang menggerayangi tubuh oranglain sedangkan dirinya dibiarkan dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal yang Sehun sewa agar tak ada yang menyentuh Baekhyun.

Sehun berjalan kearahnya ketika ia melihat Hyung-nya yang sama sekali tak terlihat sedang menikmati. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya membiarkan dan mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk tetap sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Ucapnya pada orang-orang itu. Kemudian ia duduk disamping Baekhyun, menariknya agar lebih dekat padanya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu. Kau sudah menyentuh orang lain." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada teramat datar.

"Hei, hei. Kau marah padaku, hm?"

Baekhyun membiarkan tangan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya, hidungnya ia bawa untuk menghirup aroma khas Baekhyun, menggelitikinya ke daerah tengkuknya.

"Kau harus mempunyai kekasih. Agar kau tak selamanya berkeliaran di sekitarku. Kau bahkan mencabuli Hyung-mu sendiri." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mencari kekasih, jika kau memilikinya terlebih dahulu. Tapi kini Hyung masih milikku."

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, mengecup belahan bibir Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkannya kembali sendirian.

"Anak itu."

 _Skin-ship_ yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Baekhyun adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Tak menjadi masalah bagi Baekhyun jika tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya atau bahkan menciumnya.

Bahkan Baekhyun hampir pernah ditelanjangi oleh adiknya sendiri ketika mabuk. Baekhyun tertawa ketika mengingat betapa brengseknya Sehun bahkan pada Hyung-nya sendiri.

Ia menyayangi Sehun, sangat. Satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya dan harus ia jaga. Baekhyun memang terkesan seperti anak kecil dibanding Sehun, namun ia adalah sosok Hyung yang mampu menjaga Sehun dari segala ancaman.

Pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran dimulai ketika ia berusia sembilan belas tahun. Lima tahun ia bekerja pada Kris, dan lima tahun pula Sehun membantunya dalam misi yang ia jalankan.

Ia meneguk _Whisky_ yang tadi ia pesan. Matanya menelaah ke setiap sudut tempat itu, wanita ber-rok pendek ada dimana-mana sambil menari, memamerkan keindahan tubuh masing-masing. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka rela menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian mereka demi mendapatkan uang dari pelanggan.

"Kau sendirian?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika suara berat mengintrupsinya. Seorang pria tepat duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Dari wajahnya, Baekhyun yakin pria itu berdarah Korea.

Dan yang Baekhyun bingungkan kenapa orang itu berbicara dalam Bahasa Korea? Apa pria itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang Korea?

"Siapa kau?"

Baekhyun sedikit menjauh dengan tatapan curiga pada pria itu. Pria itu tertawa pelan sambil menambahkan minuman pada gelas Baekhyun.

"Hanya pria Korea yang terdampar di Vancouver. Aku disini untuk menemui teman, tak ada salahnya bukan jika aku duduk bersamamu?"

Baekhyun rasa orang disampingnya bukanlah orang yang berbahaya jadi ia hanya mengangguk samar dan kembali berfokus pada minumannya.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dan Sehun belum kunjung kembali. Keheningan terjadi antara Baekhyun dan pria itu. Baekhyun sama sekali terlihat masa bodoh dengan hadirnya pria itu, namun sepertinya pria itu mempunyai pemikiran yang berlainan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku merasa sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata ada orang Korea selain diriku. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa ini sejenis modus dalam pendekatan?"

"Aku hanya bertanya padamu, aku tak memiliki maksud jahat."

Dan ketika pernyataan itu dilontarkan, Baekhyun merasa aneh. Kilatan mata pria itu menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah orang biasa.

"Brian, Brian Oh." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Namaku Ethan Park. Tuan Oh, sepertinya kita memakai nama samaran kita masing-masing, benar begitu bukan?"

"Ya. Kau bukan orang biasa."

Baekhyun kembali meneguk minumannya. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang karena ia sudah minum cukup banyak. Ia memperhatikan pria itu melalui ekor matanya. Penampilannya memang cukup sederhana. Dan ia bisa melihat benda yang menonjol dari saku celananya.

"Telapak tangan kananmu terlihat lebih kasar dari yang kiri. Itu tandanya kau tidak kidal. Dan tangan itu menunjukkan bahwa kau sering memegang senjata api. Dan benda yang berada disakumu, aku yakin itu salah satu diantara mereka."

Penjelasan Baekhyun membuat pria yang bernama Ethan itu tersenyum, ia membawa benda yang dimaksud Baekhyun dan benar saja itu adalah senjata api jenis Walther P99.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan senjata itu jika kau orang biasa."

"Pikirkan apapun yang kau suka, Oh Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melirik tajam ketika Ethan mengetahui nama aslinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal pria yang berada dihadapannya ini. Dan ia datang dengan sebuah senjata dan mendekatinya. Apakah ada pihak yang ingin balas dendam padanya?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Baekhyun bernapas lega ketika Sehun datang menghampiri mereka. Respon tubuh Baekhyun memburuk ketika ia mabuk, maka dari itu ia tak bisa bertindak gegabah apalagi harus menyerang Ethan yang sedang memegang senjata api ketika ia sedang bertangan kosong.

"Ethan Park? Kau kah itu?" Ujar Sehun memastikan.

"Sean? Akhirnya, kau datang juga. Bersenang-senang, huh?"

"Ya, sedikit. Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Hyung-ku?"

"Tentu. Tapi ia sangat sulit untuk kudekati."

"Jangan mendekatinya. Dia milikku."

Ethan tertawa, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Hyung, dia temanku. Ethan Park."

"Kita sudah berkenalan bukan? Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia menyeringai tipis.

Ethan berdiri dari posisinya, berbisik kepada Sehun dan dibalas anggukan olehnya. Pria dengan postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun itu pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Oh Sehun, siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Kau mabuk. Ayo kita pulang, aku akan menjelaskannya di perjalanan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di perjalanan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Sehun yang menyetir, dan Baekhyun yang sibuk memandangi Sehun, mencoba agar Sehun membuka mulut.

"Jadi?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan karena Sehun tak kunjung memulai.

"Kau berjanji kau tak akan marah pada apapun penjelasanku?"

"Katakanlah."

"Aku bekerja pada Ethan Park."

"Apa?!"

Sehun tahu bahwa Hyung-nya pasti akan kaget ketika mendengar ia bekerja pada seseorang, terlebih bahwa selama ini dirinya tak bekerja pada siapapun.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Dia adalah mafia nomor satu di Korea. Kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya karena tadi ia menggunakan nama lainnya. Dan kau akan kaget jika mendengar nama aslinya."

"Katakan padaku."

"Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Phoenix yang ditakuti oleh semua orang."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar nama itu. Ia pernah mendengar nama itu, dan pernah disinggung oleh Kris beberapa kali. Yang ia ketahui tentang Park Chanyeol adalah ia seorang mafia yang kejam dan tak kenal ampun.

Catatan kriminalnya sudah tak bisa dihitung oleh jari dan dengan cerdasnya ia selalu selamat dari pemeriksaan. Kekayaannya sudah berimpah ruah, dan banyak wanita-wanita diluar sana yang menginginkan untuk bisa tidur bersamanya.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?" Baekhyun sedikit tak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun yang bekerja untuk Park Chanyeol.

"Aku kembali ke Korea untuk menyelesaikan misi dengannya. Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Dan kau benar-benar akan pulang?"

"Tentu. Ethan adalah teman lamaku, aku tak mungkin menolak ajakannya. Hanya melakukan beberapa misi dan aku akan kembali padamu, kau bisa tetap berada di Vancouver."

"Jadi, permintaanmu ke Seoul untuk liburan adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka?"

"Maafkan aku, Hyung."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia tak bisa marah pada Sehun.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Bilang pada Ethan Park, aku akan bergabung dengan misi itu. Apapun tugasku, aku harus mengawasimu. Lagi pula Kris memberiku waktu selama satu bulan sebelum perintah selanjutnya." Ucapan Baekhyun menjadi final bagi Sehun, mau tak mau ia harus mengangguk memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun karena ia tak mau mengecewakan Hyung-nya.

"Beritahu aku, seberapa berbahaya Ethan Park itu."

"Kau akan tahu ketika kau bekerja bersamanya. Jika kau ingin tahu, orang-orang yang dendam pada Ethan Park bertaruh sepuluh juta dollar, untuk kepalanya."

"Wow."

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar fakta mengejutkan tentang Ethan Park. Dibalik senyum lembutnya ternyata ia menyimpan jiwa yang berbahaya. Baekhyun semakin penasaran dengan sosok Ethan Park.

Apalagi ia akan bekerja bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Halo, hehe. Aku bawa ff ini, ff baru. Oiya ff yg unexpected person di delete, soalnya ga dapet feelnya pas ngetik kelanjutannya wkwk

Reviewnya juseyo'-'


End file.
